Let It Snow, Baby Let It Snow
by Pandaburp
Summary: Winter is here and ben decides to have fun with one tall dark and handsome ex-con. rawr. lol its my first lemon so plz review and tell me what you think. lemon yaoi boyxboy smexy! Oh and Hot Coco!


Hi guys im bak again with a new story. Im in love with kevinx ben for now which doesn't help my rikuxsora story *cry* but oh well. Heres a one shot for ya.

**P.s** this is my first lemon so plz tell me wat u think _

**Warning**: yaoi (boyxboy love)

**disclaimer:** I own nothing expect my love for yaoi…or do I even really own it…_

Let It Snow, Baby Let It Snow

BY: Natsumi

___________________________________________________________________________________

A white blanket cover the usual green grass as cloudy skies keep the warm sun rays away from the frozen ground below. As winter was a joyful time of year one red haired female complained to her oh so having fun cousin.

"Ben you're so immature you know that." His red headed cousin yelled at him as her hands rested on her feminine hips.

"Aw come on Gwen stop nagging, we can take a break. If were needed we'll know right." He held up the green plumber budge to her and then shoved it back into his coat pocket.

She made a humph sound as she tugged at her coat to wrap around herself for more warmth.

The burette picked up a chuck of snow off the ground and modeled it in his gloved hands. Once he was happy with the now round frozen sphere he sat it down next to some other ones that he had already made.

"Ben what are you doing exactly?" she raised her eyebrow as she watched him repeated his motions.

"Just preparing." He snicker sitting another one down and did it again. His plan to surprise attack Kevin and get him back for all the times he picked on him. Sure he liked Kevin a lot but he knew he had no chance since Kevin liked Gwen, so this was the easiest way to handle things he thought.

"Preparing for what?"cocking her head a little. Cousins or not she would never understand the boy.

"I'm going to attac…oh crap Kevin." His eyes widen and he ducked behind a snow wall he a built earlier that day. _"He's early today damn."_ he thought

"Kevin?" She looked behind her and saw that the mutant had just pulled up and was getting out of his precious car.(I luv his car!!!!!!)

"Ben?....Don't tell me you" she was cut off as he shhhed at her from behind the wall.

"Just act like I'm not here. Go talk to him but don't tell him I'm over here." he told her in a low voice while grabbing a ball of snow and held it in his hand.

"Sure" she rolled her eyes and started to walk in the direction of Kevin.

After a couple of minutes Ben peeked around the wall he was hiding behind and saw no one.

"Huh? Where did they go." he questioned himself and got up. "Bet Gwen told him and they left." He grumbled kicking some of the snow with his brown boots and throwing the snowball at the ground.

Just then Ben felt something cold slid into his shirt. "ah" he yelled and twisted around seeing Kevin standing there smirking with a basket ball size snow ball in his hand.

"Kevin!" He glared up at the older male "Gwen told you I was here didn't she." noting to himself to never trust her again.

"Not really, it was a dead giveaway seeing as your feet were sticking out from behind it." He chuckled as Ben glared harder with a nice blush now spread across his face from embarrassment. Kevin always thought he looked so cute when he glared and the blush was just adding to it not that he would ever amdit that aloud..

Ben tried his hardest to keep glaring at the mutant but he couldn't take it any longer and glanced down, which helped him notice the large snowball in the teens hand. "What do you plan to do with that.." the burette questioned with a little nervousness in his voice.

"The same thing you where planning to do with those" he nodded towards the mountain of snow balls on the ground next to bens foot.

"Um…but you're at close range and that one is bigger." He pointed out as he tried to back up seeing as the taller male was now looming over him.

"Well its only natural for mine to be bigger benji." He smirked seeing the younger blush again and glare back up at him, still taking small steps back.

"Shut up you know what I mean" he blushed harder his face now the color of Kevin's red scarf. (yea that's right he has one but no jacket…XD) Ben stopped when his back hit the snow wall.

Kevin stood right in front of him as the burette was now stuck between a wall and a hard place (Kevin being the hard place*cough*lmao) "Any last words benji" he mocked as he saw a flash of fear in the boys emerald eyes.

"Actually I do, well two really." he smirked at Kevin and the older teen gave him a frown.

"Snowball fight!" Ben yelled and grabbed a chuck of snow from the wall behind him and slammed it in Kevin's face.

"What the hell" Kevin wiped the snow from his face and saw Ben running across the yard. He growled and chased after the sly boy with snow in hand.

He hurled the large ball at Ben but the small teen ducked behind a tree. Quickly Ben bent down and grabbed a hand full of snow and looked around the tree but saw no Kevin. He disappeared again. (he really has to stop doing that)

Right as Ben turned around he was tackled to the ground with a huge snowball. He brushed the snow away from his face and saw Kevin laughing at him with a cocky smile on his face."Your too slow Tennyson"

"Shut up Levin" He brushed the rest of the snow off and got up but yelped in pain. He rubbed his lower back and glanced behind him.

"What?" Kevin looked at him with more of a serious expression on his face.

"I hit my back on one of the roots." He pointed to a large root that stuck out of the ground.

Kevin felt a little sorry he didn't mean to hurt him but he had to much pride to apologize.

Ben rubbed his lower back with his hand a little more wanting to sooth the pain as his eyes drifted to the ground. "um….Oh let's build a snowman." he suggested tiring to break the awkward silence that had fell between them.

"A snowman? what are you 5 tennyson?" he looked at the younger teen like he was stupid but he saw the cute smile pasted on bens lips the same ones he fell in love with 6 years ago. But he would never tell Ben that.

"Maybe I am but who cares come on." he ran over to the middle of the back yard and stared to roll some snow around. That was Ben for you always acting like a little kid.

Kevin just smiled and walked over to the short teen and bent down next to him and started to roll some snow of his own.

A few minutes passed until ben sighed and wiped some sweat from his brow (idk how you sweat when its cold outside…really) He looked over the huge ball of snow that sat in front of him and smiled with satisfaction. Kevin lifted a brow at the giant ball of snow that covered Ben all the way up to his hips, how he got it so big the world will never know.

when Kevin felt that the snow ball he had was big enough he picked it up and placed it on top of the huge one that Ben made.

He glanced around but didn't see Ben anywhere "now where did he go?" that's when a something cold touched his neck. He jump slightly and turned seeing Ben smile. "payback Levin." he snickered

Kevin rolled his eyes and mumbled something about "damn" and "being cute", but Ben didn't catch it as he put the a smaller ball on top of the snow man. "there all finished" he grinned.

"Um doesn't it need a face." he looked at the blank expression on bens face.

"right…um." He ran over to his back porch and searched around for stuff to make the face with. Kevin only watch the boy ran back and forth along the porch looking for items than finally run back over to him.

"ok this should do" he held his hand out that had two Pepsi bottle caps, a stick and a pieces of metal. Kevin just stared at the objects in the boys hand and lifted a brow. "really?"

"well its all I could find." he turned from the taller boy and started pushing the caps into the snow head next he stabbed in the stick. He turned and looked at Kevin who in respond asked "what?"Ben held the metal object out to him "bend it." he looked up at Kevin.

Ben had a puppy dog plea on his face which Kevin couldn't deny him with such a cute expression and sighed taking the metal and bent it in to a "U" shape.

"Thanks" Ben grinned and placed the last item on the snowman. "something's missing." he murmured and tapped his chin.

Ben turned and glanced at Kevin causing the raven to wonder what he wanted now. Before he could ask Ben tugged the scarf off the mutant and wrapped it around the snowman. "There"

"What the hell Tennyson, that's mine." he glared

"So You'll live its makes the snowman better." he smiled up at Kevin once again. Kevin huffed and looked at the snow figure mumbling something around "stupid thing" and "damn smile" once again Ben didn't pay him any attention..

The short burette Shivered and made his way to the backdoor and yelled after Kevin "come in and warm up." making his way inside.

Kevin's mind went straight to dirty thoughts _"Ill come in and warm both of us up." _he smirked to himself. Patting the snow on its shoulder. "wish me luck frosty." and made his way over to back door.

Getting inside Kevin felt the sting of the warm air hitting his cold skin, kicking off his shoes at the door he made his way down the hall and stopped at the kitchen door where he heard noise coming from. "What are you doing Tennyson?" he looked at the other teen as he dumped a spoon full of coco in to a cup.

"Making hot chocolate" he answered and dumped another spoon full into another cup. Kevin watched as Ben put the coco back in the closet and grabbed a bag of marshmallows and then made his way back to the counter. He twisted around in place and saw the water boil taking it off of the stove he poured some into each cup.

After stirring them both up he dropped some marshmallows into each one than walked over the mutant who still stood leaning on the doors arch way. "Here" He held the cup out to Kevin who gladly took it and sipped some.

Ben looked Kevin up and down earning him another" what" from Kevin, Ben just grinned and walked past him to the living room. Kevin didn't question and followed the alien hero to the large room. It held a couch a love seat a flat screen tv that hung over the roar fire place.

Kevin watched as Ben sat down in front of the fireplace sitting his coco next to him he tugged off his jacket and threw it on to a rug a few feet away. The mutant felt a surge of excitement run through him as Ben took off his black shirt as well tossing it over next to the coat. Studying the perfect tan skin Ben had and his nice toned body Kevin felt himself grow a little but he ignored it when bens toxic green eyes looked up at him.

"What is it?" his innocent expression playing on his face as he looked into Kevin's chocolate eyes. He felt a blush raise oh his face as he saw kevin look over his body.

"Nothing." he claimed _"nothing but me getting turned on by your damn stripping" _he thought and walked over to the other teen. Sitting his cup down on the floor he lifted the bottom hem of his shirt over his head and threw it to the pile of bens clothes "_two will play at this benji"._ He looked down at Ben seeing the boy blush as he stared at Kevin's pale but well built chest.

"like what you see benji." He smirked as he sat down in front of the fireplace next to Ben.

"In your dreams Levin." he turned his tomato red face away from the raven to the direct of the fire and picked up his cup taking gulp which burned his mouth. "ahh" he yelped and placed the cup back down trying not to drop it. His hands muffed his month in reaction of the scolded tongue.(this shits hurt so bad…I should know XD)

"Idiot you sip it not gulp it." Kevin stated and a clam voice.

"thut up" the burn messing up his speech.

Kevin just chuckled and lend in close to Ben swatting his hands away "Ill help it feel better." He connected their lips and wrapped one hand around bens head to keep him from moving.

Green eyes widen Kevin his secret crush Kevin was kissing him. His lips where smooth just like he always thought they would be and he lend into the kiss more wanting to feel it more. He gasp when Kevin started to chew on his bottom lip letting Kevin dive his tongue into bens mouth.

Kevin enjoyed the soft moan he earned from Ben when he rubbed his wet muscle against bens. He tasted the younger which was a mix of hot chocolate and something else that was just Ben god knows how long hes waited for this and it felt so good.

After a few minutes of tongue wrestling Kevin pulled back breaking the kiss. "Feel better benji." He chuckled. Ben blush darkened if possible but quickly slapped kevins hand away and tried to get up after hearing Kevin laugh at the situation. The ravens strong hands lased out and gripped onto bens tanned arms. "What's wrong?" the mutant questioned with a serious look and detimed eyes stared at his face for an answer.

"Nothing..just..just let me go." He jerked but the hold on his arm stayed strong.

He grabbed bens face and turned it to face him "Why." his voice low and treaded with concern.

Ben eyes started to swell with tears "cause you…your only joking" He glanced down at the rug below them unable to look Kevin in the eyes anymore.

Gently Kevin rubbed a tear away from the younger males cheek and lifted his head making eye contact again. "It wasn't a joke Ben."

The small hero's green eyes went wide in disbelief. Kevin had said his name instead of his nicknames the raven had given him. "but you and Gwen I thought…" he stopped speaking when Kevin placed one finger over bens lips.

"Ben I've liked you for a long time and Gwen she means nothing to me she's just someone I have to be nice to for your sake." a small smile graced his lips. No words came from bens mouth as he sat there imitating a fish and his heart beat skipped, causing Kevin to smirk. He lend in reconnecting their lips in a simple kiss that quickly upgraded to another tongue battle.

Ben moaned into their mouths as Kevin's hand started to pitch at one of the pink nipples on the boys tanned chest. He felt Kevin start to push against him telling him to lower himself back onto the rugged ground that they sat on. The smaller teen did so but pushed against the other males chest which Kevin obliged to and pulled a few inches from bens blushing face.

"Something wrong?" he curiously looked a the small hero wonder why he had stopped him.

"I…I ..um" his blush grew bright if possible while he bit his bottom lip searching for what he wanted to say. "you too" he mumbled. seeing how Kevin didn't understand that through the biting which wasn't helping his painful problem in his pants_ "Its just too damn cute." _he thought but got back to the subject at hand _"_What?" he asked in confusion.

"I said you too. I..I like you too Kevin..I always have..since we first meet." his heart raced so fast in his chest he knew Kevin could feel it with his hand on the boys chest.

The oh so famous smirk played on his lips "I know babe" he pecked him on the lips. Ben was about to protest at the new nickname but pleasure shot through him when Kevin licked one of his nipples. The raven haired teen grinned as he sucked on the pink nub while his other hand worked on the other one earning him moans and whines from the shivering in pleasure teen underneath him once he felt one was good he switched. Once he felt both nipples were hard enough he licked his way down bens body. taking small nibbles at the tender flesh causing bens mind to fog up as he wiggled in his spot from all the fantastic things kevin was doing to him. Kevin dipped his tongue into the boys navel earning him another dirty moan and nibbling at the hole.

His hands went to work on bens pants while his mouth was occupied , quickly unbuttoning and unzipping the deem jeans he pulled down bens smooth legs (hehhheh he shaves XD) and tossed them somewhere onto the floor. "So you're a briefs type of guy, I always thought so." the mutant chucked.

"shut up" Ben pouted but that didn't last long as Kevin tore the cloth away freeing the brunettes very hard and leaking erection. Kevin blew at the leaking head earning him a cute mew from the younger boy. "Stop teasing Kevin" Ben groaned from his throbbing erection wanting the release already.

"As you wish." and he took the shaft into his mouth rolling his tongue over the tip. Bens head turned back and forth from the pleasure he got. Kevin was very good, how did he get this good exactly Ben didn't know but didn't care as Kevin started to hum doubling the pleasure.

His head bobbed up and down taking hard sucks at the head and long hums towards the base and back. One of his hands found there way to bens mouth and he poked at the lips of the moaning teen. Ben didn't understand what he wanted but he took the 2 digits into his mouth and sucked on them, sliding his tongue all around them getting them all good and wet this also didn't help Kevin's throbbing pain in his pants but he continued his assault on the boys shaft. Ben moans were getting louder and Kevin knew he was close.

Taking his fingers out bens mouth he trailed them down bens body in circled them around the virgin entrance. "Kevin" he yelped when one of the fingers slipped inside him, this was to much that Ben thought he was going to explode. The finger began to pump in and out of him, it felt so weird, so wrong, but god it was so good. Kevin took another long hard suck on bens head and with everything else happing Ben cried out Kevin's name and came hard in the ravens mouth. Licking everything up he made his way up bens body. "you taste good benji. " smacking his lips together.

"Shut up." another blush and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. Kevin inserted the second finger and began to stretch him wanting to cause as much less pain possible. Kevin's fingers bumped into something inside Ben causing the small boy to see stars. Kevin knew he found the spot and started to wiggle his fingers against it.

"Kevin..nh..ah" Ben moan loudly not caring to hold any noises back. "Kevin more..i need more. I need you..nh .inside me." the younger begged his toxic eyes pleading. Ben didn't have to ask him twice, he removed his digits making Ben whine from the lose and started to undo his pants shuffling them down his legs along with his boxers and slung them god knows where. (cloths all over the place. lol)

Kevin took at second to look around from some type of lubricate to use when he saw the cup of hot chocolate. _"should be cool by now"_ he though and reached out dipping his hand into the cool liquid. He rubbed some onto his own shaft as Ben lifted a brow. "really?"

Kevin just pasted a smug smile "only makes it sweeter babe." picking up bens legs and placing them on his shoulders. once again Ben was going to argue on the nickname but Kevin kissed him roughly and started to push his manhood against bens entrances. Trying to push past the tight ring of muscle Kevin placed one of his hands on bens cheek and rubbed his thumb across the boys flesh telling him to relax and breath. Ben understood and relaxed a little so that Kevin could slip the rest of the way in.

"Kevin..nh..so..ah..good." He moaned out when their lips detached. He gazed up at the brown lust filled eyes and wrapped his arms back around Kevin's neck entangling his hands into the black locks.

Kevin waited until Ben started to roll his hips against Kevin giving him the ok to move. Pulling out he trusted back into the warm cave. "damn…so tight." Kevin huffed out bending down and biting bens necks. Bens vision went blurry when Kevin pounded into his bundle of pleasure again and again.

"…omg...ugh kevin ..uh harder." Ben moan into Kevin's ear. Kevin was surprised at bens bold talk but obeyed and went faster thrusting harder into the teen below him. They both felt their climax rising as they pant each others name countless times. Another head on thrust from Kevin into Ben made the younger teen wither and see white as he came onto their chest. The muscle tighten around Kevin's shaft making it unbearable and he released his hot seed inside Ben. After a few breath catching minutes Kevin rolled onto ground next to Ben. the younger turned and cuddled up to Kevin which in reaction the raven wrapped his strong arms around Ben and buried his face in the boys brown hair.

"Kevin…i..i love you." he whispered into the mutants chest as a little bit of worry rumbled in his stomach. Kevin just used one of his hands to lift bens face and gazed deeply into the others beautiful green eyes. "I love you too Ben." the small hero smiled and flooded Kevin's heart with happiness. He closed the short gap between them into a hot passionate kiss.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Just then the door opened and bens parents walked in." Omg What the hell are you two doing!" his mom shirked. the dad grabbed Kevin and tossed him outside.

the end. JK I'm kidding id never end it that way that be mean and so messed up lol.

thank you for reading and please review. like I said my first lemon and I would like some comments on how I did.


End file.
